Like A Bright Neon Sign
by EridorkFishdwweller
Summary: Some people think that soul mates are linked together mentally or spiritually, but some need a good slap upside the head to realize that they belong together. I, on the other hand, found out the "kinda" hard way. Like a bright neon sign right in front of me that i never noticed. All the time I was looking for a soul mate that was human, while I should have noticed that he was not.
1. Chapter 1

Some people think that soul mates are linked together mentally or spiritually, but some need a good slap upside the head to realize that they belong together. Others only find each other after something has happened, usually something horrible, like a death. The rest have to search for their missing half, sometimes driven to insanity due to being unable to find them.

I, on the other hand, found out the "kinda" hard way. Like a bright neon sign right in front of me that i never noticed. All the time I was looking for a soul mate that was human, while I should have noticed that he was not.

The door slammed against its frame, making the entire house shudder. I didn't care, even if it crashed to the ground, I wouldn't care. I just wanted to be left alone, to drown in my own thoughts. Tears streamed down my face, my mind trying to shove the memories away. Every single sight of the couples hugging and being together at school burned in my chest. It hurt. It hurt to see them and notice that I was always alone. No one wanted to be with me, even my friends. There were only three people who really cared about me, and I only saw them every two weeks. It wasn't enough to matter to me at the moment.

Closing my eyes, I keeled over onto the bed, making a wish before I conked out due to exhaustion.

'_I wish... that someone would care about me. Just enough to prevent me from killing myself..._'

* * *

I awoke, in a sense. My mind was conscious, but I didn't want to open my eyes. Instantly, I regretted what happened yesterday. '_Damn. What the hell was I thinking last night? Ugh- wait._' I moved my wrist, which felt slightly heavier than usual. Letting my eyes open just barely, I caught sight of a gold colored bracelet on my wrist. There was pale, cream colored cursive lettering on it, but I couldn't read it due to how curvy and sophisticated it was. The only word I could make out was the middle, two letter word that read "of".

"Oh shit." I let my head collapse back onto the pillow. It was too early to be morning, but hey. It was the weekend.

* * *

'_Hey, look! It's-_' _**Whak**_

I was awoken from my sleep due to somethin soft being forcefully slammed into the side of my head.

"FUCKIN HELL!" I glared at the person who dared to awaken me from my sleep. An i was havin such a good dream too.

"Get up, douthebag. You've thlept long enough. Actually, I would've let you thleep ath long ath you wanted, but FF wanted me two wake you up. I wath hoping that I wouldn't have two thee your dithgusting fathe at all today."

"Just get outta my fuckin room." I waited until he was gone. "Fuckin Sol." Wakin up is always horrible. Thankfully, the others just let me sleep almost all the time. It's better than bein made fun of all the time an such. Betcha none of them would care if I never came outta my room, or even woke up. Ah well. Guess I should get up now.

Slowly but surely, I made my way to the fuckin main room. Actually, I don't know what the fuck its even called. Kar just found a bunch of computers in it an we just always go there after we wake up an such.

"HEY ERIDAN!" Fuckin hell. It's Fef. An I look like someone just used me like a rag to clean up dirt. Fuck. "GUESS WHAT!" She bounded towards me with a fuckin grin that seemed to never end.

"Wwhat." Hopefully she doesn't notice that I'm a fuckin mess.

"You're supposed to guess, silly!"

"Do I havve to?"

"Yes! Just this once!"

"Ugh. Umm... Did Kar get stuck in a fuckin hole again?" Cod I hate guessin games.

"Nope!"

"Then wwhat."

"We get to go and visit the human's world in that universe we made!" Oh cod. The fuckin human's world. Fef looked down at my wrist. "Hey, whats that?!"

"Huh?" I glanced down. There was a navy blue bracelet on my wrist. I must have not noticed it earlier. "The fuck?" I looked at it closely. There were words that read "Knight of Void", but honestly, I didn't know someone who was a knight of void.

"It looks sooo pretty!" Fef stared at it in awe. "Where did you get it?!"

"I don't fuckin knoww."

"Can I have it?!"

"Shore." I tugged at it, but the bracelet didn't want to come off. "If it just wwill... Fuck." I gave up at trying to take the damn thing off, as it felt like I was tearin my wrist off.

"Oh, it's alright. Anywaves, I need to get ready for the trip to the human's planet! Its going to be reely fun!" Fef skipped away to her room, while I just mentally cursed at the damn bracelet. Fuck life.

* * *

"Urk" Well, there went my day. Being smothered by three girls was NOT a pleasant feeling. "Sam... Zoe... Dani... GET. OFF." I gasped as they clenched onto me with all their might.

"Zoe, that's enough." Sam was laughing at the blonde, both herself and Dani let go when I first asked them to. Still, she stayed attached to me like a leech.

"Dammit, Zoe, let go!" I tried to shove her hands off from around my waist. Frowning, I looked at the other two over Zoe's head. Yes, I was just about a head taller than all of them, even though I was only half a year older than Sam. I stood at around 5'8", in high contrast to the others being around 5'2" or so. "Get the midget off of me."

"I'm not a midget!" Zoe protested, and I took the chance to get away from her as her grip loosened.

"Hey, how about we go to the park!" Dani exclaimed, marching outside while dragging me with her.

"Ugh... Seriously?" I protested, "I'm tired..." Still, Dani dragged me into the garage and continued down the street with the other two following behind. I just trudged behind her, frowning. Life hated me so much. Soon I looked over and eyed the park. The old seesaws were gone, a new one in its place. At least the swings were there still. They were usually the first things we headed to, but at the moment, the benches seemed comfortable.

"Birdie, what are you doing?" Sam stared at me. The cold metal of the bench seemed very nice at the moment.

"Being tired and lazy. I wanna sleep." I stared out towards the parking lot. There were a few people, seeming vaguely familiar, but due to my half-asleepedness, I didn't give a shit.

"Eh..." I let my hand hang off the side and closed my eyes. It felt really nice outside. And in Texas, that was 68 degrees with a slight breeze. Damn I was so tired. Fuck life, I'm going to take a nap.

* * *

"So then, make sure you don't get fucking lost, and try to fucking blend in you assholes. It's already fucked up enough that we don't look like trolls here, so try and act like a human. Try to stay in your groups, too." Kar was yellin at us, but I honestly don't care. I don't wanna be here at all. Fuckin humans. I was stuck in a group with Nep and Eq. Not the most heart-warmin group. As soon as Kar an the others disappeared, I took off towards the park that was behind us.

"Eridan! Where are you going? Karkitty told us to stay in a group!"

"Fuck that. I'm goin ovver here. You guys go somewwhere else." Ugh. Nep was so annoyin. I started towards the pavilion.

"But Eridan-"

"I said fuck off." I simply flipped her off and sulked over on a bench under the pavilion. I just want to be by myself for a bit. Looking down, I started fiddling with the bracelet which seemed to have a death grip on my fuckin wrist. A strange sound came from somewhere, and I jerked my head towards a few girls on the damn swings.

"Holy shit! Zoe! My phone went off! We gotta get home! The game came in the mail!" One of them came near me, headin towards a girl that was on the bench across from me.

"Birdie! Get up! We gotta go home!" Seemed like the girl on the bench just was asleep, until the other one woke her up.

"Ugh... What Dani..."

"Just get up and come on!" I watched as they walked away- '_wait. What the fuckin hell is on her wrist?_' I caught a glimpse of somefin gold an cream colored, '_but of course it doesn't mean anythin. I'm just assumin shit. Thats all._' Sighing, I just went back to sulking and pondering about why the hell I'm here.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the fuck did you find this?!" I stared at the trippy SBURB logo on Sam's laptop. "Just, holy fuck. I can't believe what I'm seeing." The Pesterchum chat dinged and I glanced at it. I was chatting with my friend Sarah who also had the game and her other friend was with her.

[TA]: hey is your game loading?

[TA]: roberta?

[ND]: yes it is for a fact. I just can't believe that it's real.

[TA]: same here!

[TA]: hey I can see ya'll now! watch out!

"Holy shit!" I moved as a giant object was dropped in the center of the living room. Something heavy was placed onto it and the top popped off. Strangely, four cruxite dowels popped out and also did four kernel sprites.

"Sam!"

"What!?" She glared at me from the computer.

"You getting them set up?" I snagged a dowel that was a rich brown.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing!?" She glared back at her laptop, furiously clicking away. I looked down at the other dowels and at the sprites, who were floating next to their designated person. Mine was brown, Sam's was purple, Dani's was a metallic green, and Zoe's was a bright pink.

_**CLUNK **yip!_

The midget dog Sally, who was a Yorkie who I nicknamed football, skittered out of the kitchen. Taking a glance, I looked to see what Sarah had placed down. A totem lathe must have scared Sally. It was placed against the left wall, thankfully not on the right against the counters and island. That would've blocked off the food, and we'd all be pissed off. There was apple juice in the fridge. No one prevents us from having our apple juice.

"Birdie!" Zoe yelled from the living room.

"What?!" I walked back in, and a alchemiter was placed next to the cruxtruder.

"Oh shit..." We looked at the numbers on the cruxtruder. We had two hours. Fuck life.

* * *

"Fuckath!" Shit. _**He's **__here._ "What the hell did KK thay!? Thtay with your fucking group!" He was followed by Fef, Ara, Nep, and Eq.

"Leavve me alone, Sol." Why couldn't he just go away? I would rather burrow into my own thoughts than socialize.

"You were thappothed to thtay with your fucking group! You could've gotten lotht!"

"Wwell wwhat if I wwanted to get fuckin lost?! I wwould rather be alone than wwith you assholes!" We somehow both ended up yellin at each other in pure hate for a bit until somefin in Sol's pocket beeped.

"Oh fuck." He pulled out a small, hand sized object, and ran off to who knows where. In the time that he was gone, I returned back to the bench and the others conversed with another. It took a while until he came back with everyone else behind him.

"Alright, fuckasses. Seems like some shit has popped up, and the game that we played has taken fucking root here on this planet. Thanks to Sollux, due to his planning ahead, he can find the players and we can possibly get in with them to help them out and survive ourselves." Kar fuckin explained shit, until Vris interrupted him.

"Why should we enter the game with them, instead of returning back to the meteor? This seems a screwed up. I don't want to help the humans. They can go fuck themselves for all I care."

"Well... uh... Fuck. It seems like something to do than sit around and do jack shit while the fucking human's planet gets destroyed after all the hard work that we did to fucking create it."

"Guyth. It'th nearby." Sol looked at the object that he had.

"What the fuck are you saying. We need details, asshole."

"I'm thaying that the humanth who are playing the game are nearby."

"Then lead the fucking way, fuckass."

"Fine. Thith way. And you're coming with, athole." Damn it. I was tryin to find a way to stay behind, but now I knew someone would be watchin me so that I don't run off. Fuck this. We all grouped together and trailed down the sidewalk, away from the park, and turned the corner.

"Are you fuckin sure that wwe are goin the right wway?"

"Yeth I am. It'th the latht houth on the right, so thut your ath up."

* * *

"Guys!" Zoe yelled at us from the couch. During the last ten minutes, we have been sectioning the house into four groups so that when we enter the lands, we would take the whole house with us in our own bits. I took the upstairs bedrooms while Dani took the playroom on the other side. Zoe took the living room while Sam took the kitchen.

"What, Zoe?!" I poked my head out of the largest room's door frame.

"Someone is at the door!"

"Well naw shit sherlock. It's not like it wasn't loud enough for us all to hear it!" Sam strode over to the door and opened it. Immediately, she froze, closed it, and silently contemplated life for a moment.

"Um... Dannniiiii..."

"What happened, Sam?"

"Do we have enough food and room for twelve trolls?"

"_**WHAT.**_" Dani, Zoe, and I spoke at the same time.

"Oh my gosh! Let them in!" Zoe instantly recovered from the shock and threw herself against the door.

"Zoe! Seriously!?" Dani yelled, but not before Zoe wrenched the door open and tackled one of the trolls. "Nevermind. She's gone off to la-la land."

I stood there, at the top of the stairs, watching a few of the trolls flood inside, some helping the fallen one get Zoe off of him. I went back inside the room and attached myself to my laptop, hearing a clink when I grabbed it. It was just my bracelet, the one that I woke up with. I forgot about it being there, and my friends never noticed it. Looking at it, my stomach did a flip. The colors were a tad obvious, but now I knew what the words said. If he had a bracelet with my god tier on it, then something is surely up.

* * *

This place looks fucked up. And with the game items takin up most of the place, it looks even shittier. Damn. Here goes one of Kar's rants.

"Okay. Question. How the fuck do you know that we're trolls?!"

"Well, isn't it obvious? You guys are not human for sure, and to explain out knowledge, it would be too complicated." One of the humans was standin in front of him. Another was on the couch, an a third was upstairs lookin down.

"But when we fucking got here, we were supposed to look like humans, otherwise all the other fucking humans would be flipping their shit!"

"Well then, it must not work for all of us, you know.''

"Wwhat the fuck?!" The girl on the couch looked at me and jumped over the couch to grab my wrist and fuckin was draggin me up the stairs.

"You need to come and say hi to Birdie!"

"Wwho the fuckin hell is that?!"

"Just wait!" She opened the second door to the left and shoved me in.


	3. Chapter 3

I closed my laptop and looked at the punched card that I had received not long ago. None of us had made our entry items yet, but it seems like they would actually all fit together. The lights were off, but my kernelsprite emitted enough light for me to at least read things. So far, during the last thirty minutes, we each prototyped something to at least make our game work. I wasn't sure what Sarah and her friend were doing. We lost connection over our pesterchum, so I hoped that everything was alright. Looking up, I gazed at my scalemate kernelsprite, as I prototyped it with my scalemate that I made. The flashing brown, white, and black seemed lovely in the dark. Next thing I knew, the door opened and light engulfed the room, then closed just as quickly.

"Sorry." I glanced over at who spoke and saw the door open again with someone leaving the room. The next thing I heard only moments later was Zoe yelling something. It wasn't that loud, but her next yell was.

"I WANT TO SEE IF THEY TASTE LIKE CANDY CORN!" Well, shit. That was Zoe, of course. Seems like she got a hold of Karkat. I stormed out the door and made my way down the stairs.

"ZOE! Get off of him! Go and make your entry item, idiot!" It took a bit of physical tugging at the blonde before she let go. "And make mine while you're at it, too." I handed her my punched card and watched her skip to the kitchen.

"Hi, Birdie." I looked over at Sam, who was helping Karkat off the ground.

"Hey, Sam. What did you guys prototype your sprites with?"

"Oh, Zoe used her ceramic piggybank, I used a random stuffed albino gator that looks badass, and I'm not sure what Dani used."

"Yo, Dani!" I called to her, and waited for her head to pop out from over the railing. "Did you use pedo panda with your kernelsprite?" I grinned.

"WHAT!? NO, NEVER!" She yelled from somewhere upstairs. Pedo panda was a large, stuffed panda that was in one of the rooms. We used to throw it at one another, and it also had a hole in its butt, adding to the nickname. I noticed the weird looks that I was getting from the trolls, and I sighed. Climbing up the stairs, I entered into the middle room and picked up pedo panda. Once I made it back downstairs, I held the stuffed animal out towards the trolls.

"This right here is pedo panda. Learn to avoid this little shit. He WILL be randomly flung at people, so watch out. Oh, and also he has a rip in the seam at his ass." I tilted the panda so they could see the white stuffing coming out of the large tear. I quickly glanced at every one of the trolls, then locked onto Sollux. He was going to be the first victim. "Think fast!"

"Urk-" That was the only sound that came out of his mouth before he got a face full of stuffed panda ass.

"Birdie! I swear If you hurt him, you're dead!" Zoe yelled from the kitchen, her head poking out from behind the wall. Dammit. Now I can't torture the douchebag off to no end. Even if he was my Zodiac troll.

"Ugh. Fiiiiine..." I sighed. So much for having my own personal space for the next... uhhh, hour and twenty seven minutes. The trolls will be flooding the damn place. Even though this place normally holds thirteen to fourteen kids with around six to seven adults every other Saturday, with the trolls, you'd never know what would happen.

* * *

I stared at a small pile of four shapes scattered in the main room. The humans seemed to be havin trouble with puttin them together. Nep, Kar, an Kan were tryin to help them.

"So, what the hell is this thing supposed to fucking be?" Kar tossed a triangular shaped object near another entry item. I sat on one of the chairs, watchin them.

"And what made you think that we knew that?!" One of the humans snapped back at him. "Birdie, the hell are you doing?"

"Doing something." She sat at the end of the long couch, three laptops surroundin her. She looked so much like Sol with all the computers around her. Fuckin asshole with all that damn programmin shit.

"What is 'something'?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just putting some of the shimejis that I have onto yours and Zoe's laptops. And also cleaning out unnecessary shit that would only slow them down. Just something to do for the time being." She glanced me for a second, then at the entry items scattered on the ground. "You know, after I'm done I will try and help with that."

"Cool. Hey, Zoe."

"What." The human stopped playing with Nep.

"You go and grab a few of the others and gather sleeping supplies for each of our sections." She pointed at me. "You help too."

"Fine." I followed the blonde human up the stairs an into a room covered in pillows an blankets. "Uh..."

"Just grab three pillows and put them in the kitchen. And also three blankets." She shoveled up some of the pillows an blankets, then handed them to me.

"Wwhy three...?" I peeked over the mound of softness in my arms.

"Because Birdie said that since there are six players, and twelve of you guys, there will be two of you on a planet with a player. That means three people on each planet! Put the extra blankets in the living room. They have pillows, but no blankets." She shoved me out and I hobbled down the stairs, bein careful not to trip. After tossin the beddin in the designated areas, I dragged myself back upstairs, only to see that Tav's horns were covered in blankets by Ter, Gam, an Vris.

"It's a tent!"

"Uh... guys..."

"Motherfucking chill, bro."

"Seriously... uhh... guys..."

"Smells like it needs more red... Do we have any red blankets?!"

"I shall be queen of this castle! Servants! Obey my command!" I escaped downstairs so that I wouldn't get caught in all of this. Glancing at the countdown until the humans should enter or they risk getting killed; I sighed and stood behind them while they continued to ponder over the entry items.

* * *

"Sam! I've gotten the food split out into equal portions! How's the puzzle goin?" I cringed as I stood up, my lower back pulsing in pain due to being bent over while sorting out food for too long.

"Guess, idiot." I looked around the corner at them, then at the countdown.

"Then hurry up. We've only got around fifteen minutes or so."

"What do you think we're doing!?"

"Alright, alright! Zen! I'm just a bit nervous and impatient. It's me, ya know-"

"HOLY SHIT!" I heard a bunch of clatter in the next room and rushed to see what the fuck happened. The four pieces must have done some weird shit, because they were now one item. It was hovering three feet in the air and had four rings slowly circling within each other; each one a different color. Looking around, it seemed like everyone had a heart attack and was latching onto each other, or trying to merge into the wall by plastering their backs against it with shocked looks on their faces.

"What did it do, exactly?" I was curious about the fact that the items had changed from their weird, funky shapes to the floating colored rings.

"I honestly have no clue..." Sam finally had the chance to breathe and speak, unlike the others, who seemed like statues still.

"I'm going to see if it affected the timer..." I glanced at the cruxtruder and noticed something off about it. It seemed to be slowly speeding up. The entry item(s) were doing the same. "Oh shit..."

"What?!" Nepeta strode up to me, completely recovered from the earlier shock, and noticed what was going on. "Oh no..."

"**Everyone get downstairs now!**" I probably yelled loud enough that so the neighbors could hear it. Gamzee, Vriska, Terezi, and Tavros tumbled over each other while trying to get downstairs. It wasn't working that well due to the blankets hanging on Tavros's horns and head. The others, Sollux, Equius, Aradia, Feferi, and Dani streamed in from the kitchen. I pointed at the floating rings and we all watched as they spun faster and faster. I kept an eye on the countdown.

"What's happening?!" Dani stood next to me.

"The countdown is speeding up due to the entry items." She gazed at the timer.

"It's almost at zero!"

"**BRACE YOURSEL-**" There was a searing, bright light emanating from the item(s) and an overpowering sound covered my voice, just like when you get close to a helicopter while the blades are spinning. The next thing I knew, someone bumped into me and I landed on my back. The light tried to force itself though my eyelids, but the darkness of unconsciousness got me first.


End file.
